


A pesar de Todo

by Luna_Shinigami



Category: American Horror Story, Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Dead People, Dimension Travel, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-21 14:10:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Shinigami/pseuds/Luna_Shinigami
Summary: Tate estaba cerca de lo lograrlo, Tate iba a destruir a todos, Tate sonrió con el arma en sus manos, Tate estaba preparado, para lo que no estaba preparado era para él. Para el hombre que apareció llamándolo “Peter”





	1. Chapter 1

A pesar de Todo

[WolveSilver]

Nota: los personajes de American Horror Story y XMen no me pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharán nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

El arma se disparó con una repetición de pocos segundos, la sangre salpico un poco su rostro claro y sus mechones rubios quedaron pintados de rubí.

Sus ojos estaban idos, lejos de sí mismo, mientras sus compañeros caían producto de la ráfaga, sentía una pasión insana un deseo oscuro, sentía que tenía el poder-. Arrebataba vidas como si se trataran de hormigas en a la luz de una lupa.

Escucho el estruendo de algo viniendo hacia él y lanzo la escopeta para tomar la automática que estaba colgando de su brazo. la puerta se abrió y vio a un hombre que jamás había visto en su vida.

-Peter- el hombre mostraba un lado animal, casi primario.

\- ¿Peter? - respondió Langdon sonriendo - persona equivocada, momento equivocado- tomo el gatillo y disparo, una ráfaga, lanzando al hombre hacia atrás, cayendo sobre su propia mancha de sangre y camino a su lado con una risa sardónica, cuando la mano del "difunto" tomo su tobillo.

-Peter- se levantó ante el asombro de Tate Langdon - este mundo, en otro mundo, en mi mundo, eres Peter- Tate alzo su arma de nuevo, pero fue desgarrada por el hombre cuando saco tres garras de su mano - No puedes hacer nada contra mí- lo agarro con fuerza - eres mío, en este mundo, en mi mundo y en otros mundos...-

\- ¿Qué demonios eres tú? - le miro con enojo.

-Soy tu mundo- aseguro y agarro los mechones rubios de "Peter" y le dio un beso violento forzándolo a botar su arma mientras aún se escuchaban los gritos en la escuela - eres mi mundo, en cualquier mundo-

-estás loco y eso es mucho decir viniendo de mi- aseguro Tate tratando de zafarse de los brazos fuertes del hombre.

-me enloqueciste y ahora es tiempo de regresar- le robo un beso violento mientras en la escuela se abría una especie de portal y el hombre, más bestia que otra cosa, jalaba a Tate dentro de él, desapareciéndolo entre la masacre que ya había cometido.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Continuara

Hola Chic@s, he de desahogarme un poquito, no he escrito nada en mucho tiempo, he tenido unos meses de mierda, pero me entro una idea loca de un Crossover entre American Horror Story y Xmen, Amo a Logan con Peter… Amo a Nuestro QuickSilver y escribir así sea un poquito me hizo bien e Hizo que retomara mis fics de Hannibal, así que es un honor entrar a esta Ship, con esta pequeña historia con pequeños drabbles.

Los quiero!!!

Luna Shinigami


	2. Two

_A pesar de Todo_

[WolveSilver]

Nota: los personajes de American Horror Story y XMen no me pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharán nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Raven abrió los ojos amarillos acercándose a Logan, en sus brazos estaba... ¡No! ¡Imposible!! - Logan... ¿es? ¿es? -

-Peter- aseguro apretando un poco más el cuerpo del rubio contra el suyo, respondiendo de forma automática la pregunta de Mystique.

-Logan- la mirada de Raven cambio un poco - Logan, Peter falleció ¿Quién es él? -

Wolverine saco sus garras y gruño de manera animal -!es Peter! - el grito alerto a algunos de los jóvenes mutantes que salían de su entrenamiento y salían encontrándose con Logan y Raven y miraban de manera sorprendida el cuerpo de "Peter rubio" en los brazos de Wolverine.

\- ¿Peter? - la voz de Kurt se quebró viendo a su amigo en brazos de Logan, él lo había visto morir, él lo vio caer contra uno de los Centinelas; el pobre joven azul lo había visto cerrar los ojos y sintió su cuerpo laxo en sus brazos, también pudo sentir la ira de Wolverine y como enloquecía Magneto.

Como entre ellos dos, destruían un ejército de centinelas.

Todos habían visto de manera horrorizada como Erik y Logan acabaron con centinelas, fuerzas armadas humanas e incluso como Logan había atravesado al hijo de Trask con sus garras en venganza por la caída del Velocista.

Todos habían derramado lágrimas al ver a Logan arrebatando el cadáver de los brazos de Kurt y como Erick decidió que debían morir todos por haber perdido a otro de sus hijos, de no ser por el profesor, Erik no solo hubiera acabado con Humanos sino también mutantes.

Velaron cerca de tres días el cuerpo de Peter mientras Erik y Logan no abandonaban ni de día ni de noche su lado, ni un solo segundo se separaron de su cuerpo y al momento de enterrarlo, fue Erik quien sello su ataúd con metal para que fuera imposible a humano o mutante siquiera tratar de robarlo, primero tenían que pasar por su mutante y genocida cuerpo.

y Ahora, luego de llorarlo, velarlo, enterrarlo, estaba allí, en brazos de Logan.

Gracias al escándalo que estaban protagonizando, Erik salió del despacho acompañado de Charles cuando abrió los ojos y se acercó despacio, el único que pudo hacerlo, al único que no le gruño Logan.

-¿Peter? – Erik miro a Logan que puso una sonrisa maniaca y algo enloquecida, Magneto alzó su mano y acaricio sus cabellos rubios, tocando la nariz de botón y sonrió - Peter- No le importaba de donde había salido, no importaba de donde era, Peter estaba aquí de nuevo y Logan se lo dio suavemente para ir a la habitación a preparar cuando el chico despertara.

Erik beso su mejilla y subió detrás de Logan, sin soltar a su preciada carga.

-Charles, él no es Peter- Raven miro al profesor y este negó horrorizado.

-No es Peter, no es Peter- viendo como desaparecían en las escaleras de la escuela para Mutantes, dos antiguos enemigos y al parecer, esta vez estaban unidos por el cuerpo del adolescente que estaba en manos de Magneto.

Quiso leer la mente del chiquillo y abrió los ojos en pánico, el chico, el humano, había hecho una masacre en su escuela, sin ningún tipo de moralidad, había disparado sin ningún atisbo de humanidad e incluso, había quemado vivo a su profesor.

Charles necesitaba hablar con Erick y Logan, el chico no podía quedarse, debía volver de donde lo había traído Logan sin su consentimiento.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Continuara**

¡¡Espero que les haya gustado!!

¡¡¡Los quiero!!!

Luna Shinigami


	3. Tres

_A pesar de Todo_

[WolveSilver]

Nota: los personajes de American Horror Story y XMen no me pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharán nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Capítulo 4**

-Erik, debemos hablar- detuvo Charles moviendo la silla evitando que Erik saliera del estudio y subiera a la habitación del chico -Erik-

El castaño lo miro – No hay nada de que hablar, Peter esta de nuevo aquí, con nosotros Charles, está aquí-

Charles negó – Erik, No, no esta con nosotros, ese chico no es Peter, es un chico que cometió asesinato en su mundo, hizo una masacre en su escuela, quemo vivo a su maestro, ese chico dista de ser Peter-

Erik le miro – Yo soy un genocida, ¿Cómo puedo ser tan hipócrita de juzgarlo sin hablar con él? Con mi hijo- se arrodillo a la altura de Charles – Nina falleció- le recordó- Mi esposa falleció Charles, tu y Peter me mantuvieron con vida, Tu y él me mantuvieron en esta escuela, me mantuvieron centrado, tu me diste una nueva opción de la humanidad y ¿Para qué? Para que Trask asesinara a mi hijo- gruño y una lagrima salió de sus ojos – Mi hijo, lo único que me quedaba Charles, no llegue a tiempo, no pude salvarlo, llegue tarde... esta es una oportunidad, una nueva oportunidad de tener a Peter con nosotros… es él, es igual-

Charles sollozo un poco – pero no lo es, la perdida también nos hace fuertes, yo sufrí con la perdida de Peter, llore su muerte como si fuera su padre o su madre- apretó la mano de Erik- odie aceptar que fuese con nosotros y odie verlo cerrar sus ojos, pero ese niño no es Peter- le miro – es mas pequeño que Peter y carece de su inocencia…-

Erik lo miró fijamente – ese niño no es Peter, pero lo será, ese niño será mi hijo y estará aquí para nosotros-

Charles le vio levantarse – ¡Erik! ESE NIÑO ES HUMANO- le grito viendo como le daba la espalda – ese niño no es mutante-

Erik apretó su mano – No me interesa, ese niño… es Peter- aseguro saliendo de allí dejando a Charles apretando el apoyabrazos de su silla de ruedas, Erik había tenido tantas perdidas, Logan había perdido tanto también.

Iban a odiarlo, pero ese niño debía regresar a su hogar, así se ganará el odio del hombre que amaba.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Continuara**

Un poquito de Cherik para Variar XD

Luna Shinigami


	4. Cuatro

_A pesar de Todo_

[WolveSilver]

Nota: los personajes de American Horror Story y XMen no me pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharán nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Capítulo 4**

-Erik, debemos hablar- detuvo Charles moviendo la silla evitando que Erik saliera del estudio y subiera a la habitación del chico -Erik-

El castaño lo miro – No hay nada de que hablar, Peter esta de nuevo aquí, con nosotros Charles, está aquí-

Charles negó – Erik, No, no esta con nosotros, ese chico no es Peter, es un chico que cometió asesinato en su mundo, hizo una masacre en su escuela, quemo vivo a su maestro, ese chico dista de ser Peter-

Erik le miro – Yo soy un genocida, ¿Cómo puedo ser tan hipócrita de juzgarlo sin hablar con él? Con mi hijo- se arrodillo a la altura de Charles – Nina falleció- le recordó- Mi esposa falleció Charles, tu y Peter me mantuvieron con vida, Tu y él me mantuvieron en esta escuela, me mantuvieron centrado, tu me diste una nueva opción de la humanidad y ¿Para qué? Para que Trask asesinara a mi hijo- gruño y una lagrima salió de sus ojos – Mi hijo, lo único que me quedaba Charles, no llegue a tiempo, no pude salvarlo, llegue tarde... esta es una oportunidad, una nueva oportunidad de tener a Peter con nosotros… es él, es igual-

Charles sollozo un poco – pero no lo es, la perdida también nos hace fuertes, yo sufrí con la perdida de Peter, llore su muerte como si fuera su padre o su madre- apretó la mano de Erik- odie aceptar que fuese con nosotros y odie verlo cerrar sus ojos, pero ese niño no es Peter- le miro – es mas pequeño que Peter y carece de su inocencia…-

Erik lo miró fijamente – ese niño no es Peter, pero lo será, ese niño será mi hijo y estará aquí para nosotros-

Charles le vio levantarse – ¡Erik! ESE NIÑO ES HUMANO- le grito viendo como le daba la espalda – ese niño no es mutante-

Erik apretó su mano – No me interesa, ese niño… es Peter- aseguro saliendo de allí dejando a Charles apretando el apoyabrazos de su silla de ruedas, Erik había tenido tantas perdidas, Logan había perdido tanto también.

Iban a odiarlo, pero ese niño debía regresar a su hogar, así se ganará el odio del hombre que amaba.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Continuara**

Un poquito de Cherik para Variar XD

Luna Shinigami


End file.
